a life close to death
by simabelle
Summary: this book is about a girl named isabelle who has been abused since the age of 3 she then later on meets a boy named simon who is the love of her life. i dont own any characters they all belong to Cassandra Claire


A life close to death

Introduction:

Hi, my name is isabelle and today is my 11th birthday. Ever since I was 3 years old my dad has been beating me. Every inch of my body has been covered with bruises or cuts at one point in my life and the doctors say that my health is very bad. I know that if this keeps going on, I am going to die but I have no other place to go and if this keeps going on, I am going to die but I have no other place to go and if I tell someone, I will get even more hurt. My mom doesn't know anything that has been happening and she thinks that I go to school and the kids hurt me there. My mom told me that since I'm eleven she believes that if I want to I could start dating. I really like this boy named Simon but I don't think that he's going to like me because of the way I look, but you never now because you can't judge a book by its cover.

Chapter 1; simon

Simon is a boy that lives in the apartment above me. He is very cute; golden hair, blue eyes, and a lean is two and a half years older than me so that means that he's about to be 14. I never actually talked to Simon because I'm afraid to but I don't know why I just really like him. I don't really know anything about him but I think that from what I have seen, he is really sweet. He doesn't live with his parents but he lives with his aunt and that's all I know. I think that if i weren't to look like this, maybe there's a chance that he might like me. I really wish that i knew why my dad enjoys doing this to me and i wish that i could be treated like a real daughter. I don't see why i deserve this because when i was born, none of this happened and I'm begging to wonder if these people really are my parents. The reason why I think this is because all this started when I was 3 and I wonder what happened when i was born. Was i loved back then?

...

I was walking down the stairs of our apartment and there he was! I didn't know what to do so I just stood there like a complete idiot! I can't believe that he's right here in front of me and I'm just frozen on the stairs. I try to walk further but i just can't, this is a really shocking moment because the way I look. I didn't want Simon to see me like this but the day has come. _What should i do? Should i say hi? I can't move!_ I managed to let out a smile and that was all that i could do. I walk past him and that was the end of that shocking moment.

A couple of days past and I stll get abused. I went to the hospital again and im getting worse. I really wish that I had a normal life of a normal girl. I am still thinking about what happend to me the other day and I can't believe that I was that close to him and all I could do is smile. I need the courage to talk to him becuase maybe he could help me and because maybe he could help me and not think that I am some wierdo that beats herself up. if only he knew, i wish he he would somehow find out and get me out of this place. I've tried many times to go to the police but everytime I do, i get caught. I have even tried to tell my mom but my dad walks in everytime. I'm tired of this. I have to get out. Even if I die, I am going to die anyway.

The next day I packed up my things and headed towards the door without anyone looking. I managed to get out and I ran as fast as I could and without looking, I bumped into someone. We both landed on the floor and i still wasnt looking. I was afraid that it was someone that knew my parents so i didnt want to take any chances. Then I heared a soft voice say, "omg im so sorry are you ok?". That voice sounded so familiar to me so I looked up and when I did, it was Simon! i stood there frozen and couldnt do was right there in front of me while I was trying to escape my house and out of nowhere i just bursted out crying. Simon was staring at me wondering what was wrong and he ask if he had hurt me but I couldnt even answer him, i couldn't control myself I just kept crying and crying and then all of a sudden i felt a hug but I couldn't see who it was since my eyes were so blury from the tears. Once i wiped my eyes and looked up I saw that Simon was giving me a hug! My knees got week and he sat me down and asked me what was wrong... _i can't tell him whats wrong.. what if he tells my parents!..._ I tell him that I was just so emotional and had to get outside for a little bit for some fresh air and he said. "okay, but why do you have all those bags if your just outside to get some fresh air?" i had to make up something I couldnt tell him the truth so I thought for a second... "while I am out here I decided to donate some clothes to the local shelter"..._what was I thinking! I can't give away my clothes! how could I be so stupid! _"oh thats cool, i have nothing else to do so do you want me to help you?" Simon asked. "no thanks i wouldnt want to be a bother" i replied. Simon asked me if I was sure I didn't need help and i told him yeah but he just wouldn't leave my side! "uh I gotta go before I...uh... get late" i told him "late for what? i thought you were just going to donate some clothes and thats it" "yea but I don't wanna be late to...uh...an appointment i have later on today"..._im so stupid! i don't have an appointment! i just need to get Simon to leave!_ "oh ok well I guess ill see you later" Simon told me "uh yea ok bye" "bye."

I ran as fast as I could and did not look back but the only problem was that I had nowhere to go. I was assuming maybe I should go to a police station or something but that would be too risky because they could maybe even call my parents


End file.
